


Stolen moments

by Matthew1972



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Diana Prallon for the HOC Holiday Exchange 2012. "I was wondering if you could grant me my wish - I wanted a M or MA fic, for either Merthur, Merdred, MerGwaine or even all of them together. I'm in dire need of sexy times to deal with the trauma of the show's ending. Love bits are also appreciated!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen moments

In Mordred's chambers they forgot all about destiny and the outside world. Behind closed doors there was only the two of them, Merlin and Mordred. It was all about finding release and pleasing the other. They explored every inch of the other where they did not dare doing so in the cold light of day. In here they found an understanding between them that was as beautiful as it was enchanting.

Fevered kisses and passionate touches reduced Mordred to a writhing mess and he loved every moment of it. Hands found the most sensitive places on his body and he silently begged for more. All of his senses were on fire as they focussed all of their attention to Merlin. This included his magic, which reached out to Merlin's and embraced it in the same way as they did each other. It formed a connection between them that Mordred had never felt with another soul.

Long fingers pinched his nipples and then trailed over his chest. He heard Merlin chuckle when he let out a breathless moan. Mordred couldn't help himself and he begged for Merlin to finally touch him where he needed it most. The maddening fingers slowed for a moment and then they teasingly trailed further down, stroking him once more.

It all was going too slow for Mordred and eagerly he grabbed Merlin by the hips to urge him to take all that he offered. The answering grin was followed by a swift move and Mordred found himself turned over. A dirty whisper in his ear promised him what was to come and it turned him on even more. 

Then suddenly to his relief Merlin finally slipped inside him and they both groaned at the most intimate connection of them all. Each time their hips met Mordred fell closer to the edge. He knew this couldn't last, but he savored every second of it and he met Merlin on every trust.

Like one they tumbled over the edge and their magic flared for a second before it fell as well. Neither moved as they tried to catch their breaths and enjoyed every second of the afterglow. No words were needed between them still. All that they were and all that they felt was right in the moment with them.

By the time daylight filtered through the window it found them still entwined together. They would have to seperate soon and return to their destinies, but maybe no one would notice if they waited another peaceful moment. Who knew when they could steal their next moment away from fate?


End file.
